memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion
M43 Alpha system I know this might be a major problem and all, but M43 Alpha system is not canon, never in the episode did they give a name to the system that contained Zeon and Ekos, it was one system, just unnamed. --TOSrules 21:08, 19 February 2006 (UTC) * I believe the source of this, at least one of them, is the Star Trek Concordance. There also appears to be several search results for the term on Google. --Alan del Beccio 21:16, 19 February 2006 (UTC) **TOSrules is correct. Not even the Blish adaptation (based on the final scripts) used this designation. I think it was just some speculation that crept in and stayed. The Star Trek Encyclopedia doesn't have it as an entry (but does mention it with Ekos), nor does Startrek.com. In short, the places one would expect to find it don't have it. It should be deleted or renamed to "unknown system" (although I'm not sure the value of that.) Aholland 17:23, 22 February 2006 (UTC) **'Delete' but by creating an article such as Unnamed star systems, we can implement this system. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 13:12, 23 February 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' if not canon, but I would advise against an "unnamed systems" page. These "unnamed X" list articles make sense if there was one or more "X" seen/referenced but not named, for example in the case of characters, starships, items etc. With "unnamed star systems", there isn't really much more info than what planets are a part of it, and in the few cases where there even is more than one planet in a system, that could simply be mentioned on the articles about the planets. -- Cid Highwind 14:39, 23 February 2006 (UTC) Well on my site it is called the Zeta Eta Star System. Originally I called it the ZE star system, standing for Zeon and Ekos, but that was a bit lame, so I decided to go with the Roman letters Zeta Eta. One could make an argument that this system having 2 planes, that we know which is inner and which is outer should have it's own system. Anyways, that is how it is done on my site. --TOSrules 03:23, 27 February 2006 (UTC) FlashTrek * No canon content, delete. -- Renegade54 19:40, 27 February 2006 (UTC) * Move or merge into an appropriate page about such things. It's a real game, I found that much out. Looks promisinghttp://www.2flashgames.com/f/f-830.htm. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 20:08, 27 February 2006 (UTC) * Move/'merge' somewhere. We can have articles for games, but I think those are only for games officially licensed by Paramount. --From Andoria with Love 04:44, 5 March 2006 (UTC) Amazon Standardized Inventory Number Not sure I see how this applies to anything --Alan del Beccio 23:19, 2 March 2006 (UTC) *Agreed. Delete that and also ASIN. I don't think we need to make it even easier for Amazon to get rich quick... ;) -- Cid Highwind *'Delete' Not Trek related. Aholland 19:41, 3 March 2006 (UTC) **Follow-up: Although Robert Treat has, I think, genuinely good motives, this site is neither a catalog nor a clearinghouse for products. I still vote to Delete. Aholland 15:11, 4 March 2006 (UTC) *I added it because I thought it would help fans order Trek products from Amazon.com. I figured you could wiki-link the "ISBN"s Amazon has listed for TOS episodes and MA would earn the sales commission described and it would help support the site. Some Trek Audio CDs are also marketed under ASINs and are not always linked to other editions at Amazon. One example is The Return by the Reeves-Shatner team. The Audio CD edition seems to be listed twice at Amazon.co.uk, because you can find it in their Popular Music section using the ASIN I have listed, and if you drag the catalog number (the actual ISBN) they have shown into the search rectangle you'll find the same title in the books section! Problem is, the other editions only have links to the edition shown in Books, which had no used copies available last time I checked, and people might not realize they would be able to find used copies available in Pop-Music. And yes, I have written to Amazon about this. *At Amazon's U.S. site they also have Box Set editions of Trek books in the Music section. Some of them are linked to other editions (such as Crossover, Federation by the Reeves-Stevens, and The Ashes of Eden) while others don't. The visually impared can find a Braille edition of The Devil's Heart by searching for the ASIN I have listed for that title--Robert Treat 06:14, 4 March 2006 (UTC). *'Delete'. --From Andoria with Love 04:46, 5 March 2006 (UTC) Wales No Trek references... the articles even says so! -- Renegade54 19:15, 3 March 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' Not Trek related. Aholland 19:41, 3 March 2006 (UTC) * Hmm, guess I asked for this one. Delete --Alan del Beccio 22:58, 3 March 2006 (UTC) * Delete. --From Andoria with Love 04:46, 5 March 2006 (UTC) Vulcan Defense Forces * Fabricated from the line "Vulcan defense vessels are also responding... the Romulan force is retreating toward the Neutral Zone..." --Alan del Beccio 02:50, 6 March 2006 (UTC) * Delete - Probably an honest mistake, though. Aholland 03:10, 6 March 2006 (UTC) Starship prototype class ;USS Istanbul * This entry is speculation without any identified basis, not even a secondary production art or reference work citation. The article even acknowledges this itself. Aholland 03:43, 6 March 2006 (UTC) ;USS Zodiac, USS Wells, USS Surak, USS Wambundu, USS Steamrunner, USS Sovereign, USS Soyuz, USS Sequoia, USS Saber, USS Rigel, USS Renaissance, USS Olympic, USS Norway, USS Niagara, USS New Orleans, USS Nebula, USS Miranda, USS Merced, USS Mediterranean, USS Hokule'a; USS Deneva, USS Daedalus, USS Chimera, USS Cheyenne, USS Apollo, USS Andromeda, IKS B'rel, IKS K't'inga, IKS K'vort * As it is stated in a few of these articles: "we can infer that it existed based on Federation's practice of naming a ships class after the prototype." Not the most eloquent wording, but the naming from what we've seen it is an accurate observation, i.e. the USS Excelsior, USS Galaxy, etc. So to save some time on this long standing debate, let's do this in one fell swoop. --Alan del Beccio 04:48, 6 March 2006 (UTC)